Now what!
by hakon2feb
Summary: A small change during war can make all the difference. Kaguya might not be as bad as people originally thought. One-shot, but that might change.


**A/N:**

Not sure what this is yet, might be the end of one story, or the beginning of another. We'll just have to see where it leads.

Otherwise, the chapter should be self-explanatory, so enjoy :)

 **Disclaimer:**

Yada yada, I don't own Naruto yada yada. Masashi Kishimoto does, apparently… Would he suddenly start caring if I didn't do the disclaimer? Would I suddenly own Naruto if I didn't do the disclaimer? Didn't think so.

Chappie 1. The end?

The battle had taken a turn for the worse. The infinite Tsukuyomi had been activated and most people had been captured by it. The moonlight was lessening, but as Sasuke lowered his Susanoo, they all knew that the others had been affected.

The people currently not affected by it was a still-confident Madara, Black Zetsu/Obito, a newly healed Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, who had kept the last four safe with his new Susanoo.

"It is over. The world is now at peace. My infinite Tsukuyomi will make sure that there is no more hate, pain and loneliness."

Naruto was having none of it though. He was downright angry that they hadn't been able to stop Madara before he cast his great illusion.

"What you call peace, I call slavery! Me and Sasuke will continue fighting until we beat you and save everyone!"

Madara seemed to grin in challenge. Both his eyes were the metallic purple with several rings in them… The Rinnegan. Having only moments earlier opened the Rinne Sharingan located in his forehead in order to cast the infinite Tsukuyomi, he felt thrilled with a new challenge. He wanted to truly test what his long lost eyes could do against a worthy foe.

However, it seemed like his dreams would remain just that, because a sudden intense pain flared through his chest. Looking down, he noted that a black hand covered in blood was poking through his ribs. It wouldn't have been so bad, had it not been for the fact that the hand had pierced his heart on the way through. Turning his head, he was too shocked and angry to even scream in pain as he glared hatefully at black Zetsu.

"Now, now, Madara. Did you think you were the only one who could double-cross people?"

He was grinning widely and the tone was mocking, and it did little to sooth the worries of the remaining ninja.

"Why are you doing this to me? You are my will personified. I created you!"

"Your will? I only pretended to serve you. My loyalty has always, and will always belong to Kaguya."

Both Naruto and Sasuke stiffened at that name. The old sage of six paths had told them about this Kaguya, and the fierce power she wielded. How she ruled the lands with an iron fist. How she was the true wielder of chakra, and how she had to be sealed away by her two sons.

Suddenly, the earth split. Naruto could feel the huge amount of chakra flowing into Madara. Sasuke could see it with his eyes, how the chakra focused on one spot around Madara's forehead, before expanding outwards at an alarming rate. The four ninja leapt back as the chakra expanded outwards to an enormous size, before it suddenly rushed back to form a humanoid shape.

By the structure of the face, it was clearly female. Long flowing white hair with two horns poking through on top of her head. Her face held two coloured dots above her eyes, which were void of any colour, a startling similarity to the famed Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan. High cheekbones, and a pointed chin made her look regal. Her body was covered in a white kimono with gold and purple borders as well as purple tomoe in a line along the front as well as around the cuffs.

Black Zetsu disengaged from Obito, and he fell down as a lifeless husk, no longer having Zetsu support his life functions any longer. He quickly took a knee before bowing down in front of his newly resurrected mistress.

"The plan went smoothly, mistress. The only problem was that I didn't expect them."

At this, he pointed towards both Naruto and Sasuke. Following his moves with her eyes, she allowed the veins around them to bulge in order to activate her Byakugan.

"Yes, I can see now. Thank you, Zetsu; your help has been invaluable."

Naruto was ever impatient, and the only reason he hadn't charged in was because both Kakashi and Sakura were holding him back. However, some of the shock of seeing this woman was wearing off enough for him to speak.

"Hey, lady! Release everyone from the infinite Tsukuyomi right now!"

The ever smiling Zetsu seemed to lose some of his amusement at that statement.

"How dare you address the great Kaguya with such disrespect…"

He was silenced by a wave of her hand. He knew better than to say anything, so he only stepped back to let his mistress speak.

"Reincarnation of Asura, I wish no conflict between us. I am Kaguya Otsotsuki; and I merely wish to take back what is rightfully mine."

The four ninja were shocked that she could apparently sense that Naruto was the reincarnation of the sage of six paths' younger son. For Naruto and Sasuke, this was a great contrast to the evil emperor that the old sage had described. She had even deactivated her Byakugan after the initial scan.

"So you will let my friends, everyone go? Once that which was taken from you have been returned?"

Naruto's voice was hopeful as he spoke. Kaguya noted how similar he seemed to the first Asura. How he cherished his friends and companions, and how they both had a big heart.

"Indeed, reincarnation of Asura. Once the chakra in every living being has been returned to me, as it so rightfully belongs, your friends will go free."

The other three ninja gave cries of outrage. Lives without chakra seemed so alien to them. All the years of practice and honing of skills used to wield their chakra, only for it to be taken from them. Sasuke spoke up with anger in his voice.

"You can't be considering this, Naruto? Only the two of us can seal her back where she belongs. Fight with me!"

Naruto just huffed in annoyance. Kaguya seemed to be content with talking for the moment, and he wasn't eager to start fighting again.

"Could you please tell us how we were able to harness your chakra? I wish to know this to better understand."

Zetsu was just looking between them. He hadn't moved from his spot, slightly behind his mistress, but he was content for now. He wasn't a fighter, and would be virtually useless if this escalated. Although he had spread lies and discontent between the Senju and Uchiha clans, he knew that a victory through diplomacy was much greater than one through brute force. His mistress seemed content in telling a story he knew very well.

"Very well… In the beginning, humans waged war. Countless wars and endless spilling of blood. I was born in this warring era, and I wished for it to end. Climbing the great Shinju, the God tree, I ate its fruit and gained the ability of chakra. Once devoured, the God tree was absorbed into my body and gave me the endless power of all chakra."

All four were astounded by this. Naruto and Sasuke in particular, because this was not the tale that the old sage had told them. His version was more along the lines of a wild beast with ten tails that had to be sealed away, and how his two sons had sealed the empty husk once he had split the chakra into the tailed beasts.

"With my newly found powers, the warring armies were brought to their knees, weapons were thrown away, and peace ruled. However, I grew arrogant in my belief that all was mine to rule, that humans were incompetent to perform even the simplest of tasks in these peaceful times. Before this, however, my two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura had already inherited my ability to use chakra. By dividing their chakra, they were able to give such a gift to the rest of humanity, and for a time, peace still ruled. However, as Hagoromo's two sons, Asura and Indra grew, the conflict between them grew as only one of them would inherit their father's legacy. Hagoromo sensed that I would interfere, so he sealed me inside himself, before ripping my chakra into several pieces that you would come to call the tailed beasts. On his deathbed, he had his two sons, Asura and Indra, under false pretence seal what was left of me away for all eternity."

They were once again shocked by this revelation. However, Naruto seemed to want something clarified.

"You said your chakra was split into the tailed beasts. But how come they all seem to hold different personalities, then? I have talked with them, and although their chakra feel similar, they act too differently to be the same person."

Kaguya seemed to smile gently. If it wasn't for the still volatile situation, the four shinobi would all admit that it made her regal features more beautiful.

"They were pieces of a whole, so it is no wonder they felt similar. Just as with their chakra, their personalities were also pieces of my own. Living independently for centuries would naturally give them time to form own ideals and beliefs."

There was a pause. Kaguya seemed to be finished telling her tale, and Naruto was pondering in silence. The three other ninja were looking between themselves as they waited for a decision. Kakashi and Sakura in particular knew that they were little more than spectators among the three giants that were Sasuke, Naruto and Kaguya. Even for all their training and experience, they both knew that they would be distractions at best if the fighting resumed.

Naruto turned his head towards them, and they saw he was grinning from ear to ear. It was how he used to smile back when they were all genin and the most dangerous thing they did were chasing Tora the cat. Before they could wonder what it meant, Naruto had already sat down on his knees with his head bowed. They were too shocked to do anything other than listen to his sombre voice.

"Ever since I was born I was different. From the time I could walk I could clearly see how they looked at me, the anger, the hate, the sadness. For years I tried to prove to them that I was the same as them. Now, they see me as a hero, and yet, they still don't see me. I'm tired of fighting."

Looking her right in the eyes, he continued in a strong voice.

"My friends see me. They are the reason why I fight, but without them, I'm nothing. So take my chakra, if it will give me my friends back."

Kaguya seemed to study him, before slowly walking closer. She stopped a meter in front of him, looking down at him.

"Tell me, reincarnation of Asura. What is your name?"

Naruto chuckled a bit. After all this time, he still hadn't learned the manners to introduce himself.

"Through my life, I have been called many things. Demon, monster, filth, trash, scum, jinchuuriki of Kurama- the nine-tailed fox, Saviour of Wave country, Number one knucklehead ninja of Konoha, Toad sage of mount Myoboku, The bridge to peace, Child of prophecy, number one Hokage candidate, friend, son and reincarnation of Asura. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

She gave him a gentle smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are so much alike Asura. You have a big heart, and a kindness that is rare in this time and age. You draw strength from those close to you, and their faith you reward with unquestionable loyalty."

Before anything else could be said or done, Naruto felt a sudden shift of hostile intent. In the air just to her right hovered Sasuke with his hand full of lightning, a sneer on his face and his eyes full of intent. He had used the ability of his eye to teleport the short distance, hoping to remove what he perceived as a threat to his way of life.

However, before he could launch his attack, Kaguya reacted with blinding speed. Lashing out, she bound him tightly in her hair, before slamming him into the ground. Gone was the passiveness, the gentle smile or the regal attitude. In it's place was narrowed eyes and an angry tone.

"Resurrection of Indra. I should have known. He was always the arrogant and power hungry, wishing only to take and give nothing in return. I will take your chakra first."

Sasuke tried to summon his Susanoo armour in a last attempt to break free. The purple ribcage materialized around him, but before the skin and armour could form, the bones slowly vanished. Pulling him close, she touched him none too gently on the head.

"Like Indra, you don't deserve to wield the eyes of my family. I will take them back along with the chakra you have borrowed."

Sasuke could only scream in pain, fear, anger. They didn't know, but soon he went limp and Kaguya dropped him. There he lay motionless before Sakura rushed over. Her hands lit up with green chakra as she scanned him. Her expression was one of both shock and relief, as he was alive, yet he had no chakra in his body. Lifting his eyelids, The Rinnegan and Sharingan was gone, leaving the normal black eyes in their place.

Kaguya turned back to the still kneeling Naruto, and she seemed to take a moment to compose herself.

"Fear not, Naruto Uzumaki. Taking back my chakra is painless; however, your body might feel heavier by the time I'm done."

Naruto had tears running down his face, yet he was smiling. Giving a nod, he bowed his head and waited for the inevitable. ' _I'll miss you Kurama._ ' **"I'll miss you too, Kit."**

He felt a light touch on the top of his head, and not ten seconds later, his body felt like it was made of lead. His shoulders sagged a bit, yet he continued to breathe evenly. After a few moments, he tried to stand, only to stumble. To his surprise, Sakura was there to steady him, before her warm glowing hands were searching him as well. The healing chakra felt soothing against his skin. The green flickered and died before Sakura addressed Kaguya.

"Lady Kaguya, please spare my chakra for last. Since I'm the only medic here, I will make sure we all don't run into any complications."

Kaguya seemed to hold her gaze for a moment, measuring her in that single instant. For a second, Sakura feared she had overstepped her bounds. Yet, her fears were unfounded, as Kaguya gave a soft nod before turning to Kakashi.

Kakashi was waging battle inside his own mind. He had fought Obito, his best friend. Obito had been the one to wage war on the shinobi nations. Obito had been behind the Akatsuki and their search for the tailed beasts. Yet, Madara was the one who controlled him from the shadows. Madara had controlled them all; even Rin hadn't been outside his control. It was bad enough that he had killed her, if he hadn't been the one to land the finishing blow on Obito as well. His own prized jutsu that was made to protect his friend had been the cause of their death instead. Kaguya seemed to understand what was going through his mind, as she spoke when she approached him.

"You are a friend of Naruto Uzumaki, are you not? Then live, because he will need the help of his friends when I'm done."

This seemed to help, as Kakashi was able to snap out of his own thoughts. Giving a grateful nod, he bowed his head in acceptance. Having just finished with Naruto, Sakura went over and checked Kakashi as well. There seemed to be no ill effects, and now she was the only one remaining. Steeling her nerves, she gave a nod, indicating that she was ready.

It didn't take long, yet the emptiness she was expecting to feel wasn't there. Trying to perform the diagnostic jutsu, not even a small spark of chakra left her hand. She was momentarily saddened that all the hard work she went through with the help of Tsunade had been for nothing. However, she quickly perked up, as this meant that she could now work full time in the hospital, or perhaps start her own clinic. It had been at the back of her mind when they had went to rescue the Kazekage, that healing Kankuro had been much more satisfying than killing Sasori. She was sure Tsunade would approve.

Naruto had managed to walk towards them on his own. He looked exhausted, yet he walked with his head held high. Kakashi was again reminded of the late Yondaime Hokage, and knew that Minato would be proud of him.

"What will you do now that you have regained your chakra?"

Kakashi and Sakura were also wondering about that. It had only been Naruto and Sasuke who apparently knew who Kaguya was before she showed up. Whatever she wanted to do though, they both knew that they wouldn't be able to stop her. She smiled to them, even as Zetsu seemed to float into the sleeve of her kimono.

"Although I regained my chakra, I see now that it is no longer my place to rule here. My second son, Hamura, took up residence on the moon shortly before I was sealed, and I would very much like to live there as well. I will be watching over you all from now on, so go and live in peace."

As she turned, a black portal opened up. The three ninja could see a flat, grey surface, and in the horizon was a blue sphere. They were all gaping in surprise, as that must be what the world looked like from the moon. Just before she entered, they could hear a great rumbling in the distance, and they saw the large root structures return to the ground. As they turned back, the portal closed, and Kaguya left for the moon.

 **A/N:**

So this is one of my experiments, tinkering with a small idea and how it would affect the rest. Also because I feel I need the experience of creating original plotline for my story. I want feedback, and I'll make a poll on my profile so you can vote if you want this story to be more than a oneshot.


End file.
